Talk:Cardassian
Just curious, is there something grammatically or linguistically incorrect about 'predatory attack' that necessitated its simplification to 'predators' (8of5 10:00, 25 April 2006 (UTC)) I removed a great deal of material from this page that was copied directly from the "Cardassian Sourcebook," which is linked at the bottom of the page. According to the PDF file linked, the sourcebook is unlicensed. Should the link be deleted? -- Data Noh 12:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) *I have been wondering the samething. I thought it was a fan supplement. And is that you who signed that comment Datanoh? - Darth Batrus 14:00, 26 April 2006 (UTC)) Yup, that's me, forgot to sign ^_^ The sourcebook is definitely unlicensed, it says so on its own credits page. I just don't know if the link should be removed or not. -- Data Noh 12:58, 26 April 2007 (UTC) : The direct link to the e-book should probably go. A more general link to the memoryicon site would be OK, but would also probably be more appropriate for the LUG RPG page, rather than here (since it would no longer be Cardassian-specific).--Emperorkalan 13:24, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Cardassian means "People of Dicipline" according to The Glories of the Hebitians. Just FYI. – AT2Howell 00:29, 14 June 2008 (UTC) Cardassians warp capable in 1925? Currently the info box says that Cardassians became warp capable in 1925, but without any source given--there's nothing about this in the 1925 article, and the Cardassian history article says in the "Cardassion Union" section that Cardassians developed warp in 1670 (citing an RPG for a source). The 1925 date was added in this edit by 8of5 without any explanation given, I put a question about this on User talk:8of5 but since 8of5 hasn't posted anything since 2011 there probably won't be a response...if there isn't within some reasonable amount of time, should we just delete the claim, or does someone else know what the basis for that date might be? Hypnosifl (talk) 05:39, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hi Hypnosifl. That date comes from the Star Charts reference. Although, it's noted as a conjectural date. -- Cyfa (talk) 06:23, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::So if the 1925 is explicitly stated as being conjectural, what about the date from the RPG? Is that definite? If so, shouldn't that one be put in here as well instead of the Star Charts one? - Bell'Orso (talk) 15:12, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::As long as it was published. Some of the RPGs were never printed but have been circulated on the internet by the authors. Since they were never published they actually cannot be used as definite here. -- Captain MKB 18:20, October 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I'm assuming the RPG was published, or else its contents would not have been included here in the first place. My question was, how was the information given in it phrased? Something like "became warp capable in 1925", or "before the 1930s", or "most likely in 1925"? - Bell'Orso (talk) 12:50, November 1, 2015 (UTC)